


Home

by perpetual_motion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, it's just a short lil thing I wrote and wanted to share, sometime during season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_motion/pseuds/perpetual_motion
Summary: “Cas,” he said, taking Cas’ face in his hands. “C’mon buddy, wake up.”He pulled Castiel’s body into his lap and held him when he didn’t open his eyes.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a kind of ambiguous timeline. It's sometime after Michael left Dean but that's all I know.
> 
> hope you enjoy :)

Dean yelled as Castiel’s body hit the ground. A string of curses flew from his mouth as he leapt up from his hunched-over position, ignoring the pain in his body from the beating he just took. With pure rage coursing through his veins, the monster was now no match for him. Once it was dead, he ran over to where Cas’ frame lay limp on the concrete floor.

“Cas,” he said, taking Cas’ face in his hands. “C’mon buddy, wake up.”

He pulled Castiel’s body into his lap and held him when he didn’t open his eyes.

“You son of a bitch, you’re not allowed to die on me. Wake up,” he said, his voice breaking. That was when Sam found them. He had been outside the abandoned warehouse occupied with another monster. He took in the scene and knelt down beside his older brother.

“Is he..?”

“He won’t wake up,” Dean choked out, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. He was holding onto the angel’s body tightly, willing him and silently begging him to come to.

Then Castiel stirred slightly in Dean’s arms. The hunter’s eyes widened and he returned his focus to the angel’s face.

“Dean?” Cas whispered, his eyes blinking open. Intense relief fell over Dean like a fresh blanket of snow.

“It’s me. I’m here,” he told Castiel. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again, you hear me?”

“I’m sorry,” Cas replied which made both Sam and Dean chuckle.

“Don’t apologize. Can you stand?”

Dean and Sam helped Castiel get to his feet. Cas needed to rest for a bit to get back to normal. He didn’t want to go back to the bunker. Too crowded, he said. Dean didn’t object. He decided to stay with Castiel in a motel for a few nights. The only thing that mattered to him was that everyone was okay, especially Cas. They told Sam he should get back to the bunker since he was kind of a leader now and they were going to be fine by themselves. Sam gave Dean a knowing look and agreed to leave.

Dean smiled to himself as Castiel plopped down on the bed, fully clothed and leaning up against the headboard.

“Dean,” he said in his classic rasp. “I’m sorry I frightened you today.”

Dean shook his head and sat down next to Cas. The bed dipped and squeaked at the extra weight.

“I told you, don’t apologize. You’re alive. That’s all that matters,” Dean reassured him.

Dean lingered for a moment as he and Castiel stared fondly at each other. Dean almost lost him today. _Again_.

“What are you thinking about right now?” Castiel asked when a full minute had passed and Dean hadn’t moved.

Dean inhaled deeply. He wanted to tell Cas everything. How he felt about him, how he would do anything for him without a second thought, how, right now, all he could think about was how much he wanted to climb in bed with him and hold him for hours so he’d know for sure that his angel was safe. But there was no way he could admit all that to Castiel.

“Dean,” Cas said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Cas, I–” Dean started but stopped when he voice began to break. Damn his emotions.

Cas leaned forward and grabbed Dean’s hand, which was shaking slightly, squeezing it to encourage Dean to continue.

“I don’t want to live without you so you can’t die,” Dean said finally, and it came out a bit less eloquent than he intended.

“I promise I’ll be more careful next time,” Castiel replied. “Seeing you upset hurts me a great deal.”

Dean didn’t respond to that. He just squeezed Cas’ hand and nodded. Cas could tell he was about to get up and walk away but he didn’t want him to leave.

“Dean,” he said, blue eyes burning. “Stay.”

Those two words fell softly into his ears and he sucked in a deep breath. This thing they always danced around was exhausting—the longing stares, the extra touches, the constant worrying about each other, all of it. And tonight, Dean could blame his acceptance of Castiel’s advances on the fact that Cas almost died. Maybe that was partly true, but he would be lying if his explanation stopped there. It was the way that Cas was looking at him right now, eyes bright and refusing to break contact with Dean. It was the way Cas’ presence felt like home no matter where he was. It was how his heart had nearly swelled up and beat right out of his chest when he saw Cas standing by that payphone after Dean thought he’d lost him for good. It was the way Cas’ breath had been shallow until he opened his eyes in Dean’s arms only hours earlier.

“Dean,” he said again, and Dean loved hearing his name in Cas’ low rasp.

Dean stood and began shedding his clothes. Castiel took his off as well. It would be dishonest of Dean if he said he’d never thought about going to bed with Cas and he’d be damned if watching Cas strip in front of him didn’t make him feel things not many other people had ever made him feel but tonight wasn’t about that. Tonight, he just wanted to hold Cas, or be held by Cas, or just breathe in Cas’ scent knowing that they were both okay. So he climbed into bed with him clad in only a t-shirt and boxers. Cas’ chest was bare and warm as Dean settled next to him.

Cas was on his back and Dean draped himself across the angel, curling one leg in between Castiel’s. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him close. Dean felt Cas kiss the top of his head, and he couldn’t help the blush that spread across his features or the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Right now, in Cas’ warm embrace, nothing else in the world mattered. He and his angel were safe and neither of them were going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! feel free to drop me a comment, they make me very happy :)


End file.
